Once Upon An Ending
by novella2009
Summary: Nate loved Mitchie. But now that she has married Shane, Nate is forced to find love elsewhere. He eventually finds it in Mitchie’s friend Linda. But horible obstacles meet them that neither could've imagined. Will they survive? Sequel 2 "Unwelcome Sunrise
1. Uncomfortable Love

_PROLOGUE:_

_"__We're sorry, Sir," the deep voice rasped on the other end of the line. "But we could find no trace of her." _

_Nate stared ahead at the blank wall, trying to keep calm. _

_"__Are…are you sure?" he asked, his voice faltering._

_"__Just about," the other voice answered. "I'm afraid we'll have to resign ourselves to the fact that she's…." _

_"__Dead?" Nate whispered. _

_There was no response. _

_"__No," Nate said, almost yelling. "That can't be possible. Keep looking. You have to find her!"_

_"__We'll…do all we can, Sir," the voice said after a moment, and then the line clicked. Nate threw down the receiver. What if she really was dead? No. It wasn't possible. He knew that she had to be alive and that she had to be found. And if the authorities wouldn't do it, then he would. He had already lost the first girl he thought he loved. He would not; could not lose her._

CHAPTER ONE:

"Congratulations," Nate whispered into Mitchie's ear; shoving a small gift into her lap. "I'm really happy for both you and Shane." Mitchie giggled and un-wrapped the layers of colorful paper. Beneath it all, in a beautiful green box, lay an emerald necklace.

"Oh, Nate! Thank you!" Mitchie cried, reaching over to hug him. Nate winced as she did; longing to take her up in his arms and hold her the way Shane did.

"Glad you like it," he said, smiling.

"Like it? I love it!" Mitchie said, looking it over.

"I looked everywhere for the perfect thing and that just seemed to scream you."

"It's wonderful, Nate. Really. Thanks again."

Just then, the limo came to a halt. The driver came around and opened their door.

"We're at the airport, Mr. and Mrs. Grey," he said, bowing slightly as Mitchie and Shane got out. Nate slowly rose up out of the car and followed them inside.

"I hope you guys have fun," he said, giving both Mitchie and Shane a quick hug. "And congrats again."

They both thanked him, and, with smiles on their faces and goodbyes on their lips, hurried over to security. Nate sighed and turned to go back out. But before he could walk forward, a young woman collided into him; sending both of them to the ground. Nate was up first.

"I'm sorry," he said, offering his hand to her. "I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl grunted and slowly got to her feet.

"That's…fine," she said, slowly realizing who she had bumped into. "Hey, you're Nate from Connect 3, aren't you?" she asked. Nate smiled.

"Yup," he said, thinking that she seemed familiar too. Then he remembered. "Wait, weren't you in Mitchie and Shane's wedding?"

"Yeah. I was the maid of honor," she answered. "Actually, that's why I was hurrying over here. I was hoping to catch Mitchie before they left for their honeymoon." The girl peered over Nate's shoulder to try and see them.

"I'm sorry," Nate said. "But they just went into security. I didn't know you wanted to come. We could have let you ride in the limo." The girl's face fell just a bit, but she tried to keep her smile intact.

"Oh, that's ok," she replied. "Thanks anyway."

The girl gave Nate a quick smile and then started to turn to leave.

"Wait," Nate called. "I didn't catch your name."

She turned back around to face him.

"Linda."

Nate stuck out a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Linda." Linda giggled and took his hand. "Need a lift home?"

"Oh, that's ok. I've actually got a cab waiting. Again, nice to see you. Mitchie's told me a lot. Talk to you later!"

Nate smiled as she walked away.

'_She's a nice girl_,' he thought. Then Mitchie's face came into his mind. '_But I couldn't love anyone else.'_

**Ok. That's all I have so far. For those of you are full blown Smitchie or Naitlyn fans, I hope you don't hate it and I tried to incorporate the Smitchie stuff at least. For those of you who have read "Wicked Lovely," it's in the same sort of style as "Ink Exchange. Meaning, Mitchie is in it, but the story is about her best friend from the first book. Anyway, please just try to bear with me here…..**

**BUT, I won't post anymore until I get reviews. If I don't get any reviews, then this turns into a one shot and I disappear off of FanFiction for awhile…(unless somebody can give me any other ideas……..)**


	2. What Happens In A Bookstore?

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Mitchie, Nate, Shane, or Jason. However; Linda, 'Beefy' and the girl at the counter are all figments of **_**my**_** imagination.**

Once he was home, Nate wandered around the house; looking and hoping for something to do to get his mind off of Mitchie. But he couldn't find anything. Sighing, he threw his body down onto the large couch and closed his eyes. Again, Mitchie's face appeared in front of him. He opened his eyes and sat up, breathing heavily.

'_Mitchie and Shane are in Europe for a month,'_ he thought. _'I'm not going to be able to live that long if I keep this up.' _

He lay his head back down on the cushions and was going to try and sleep when his cell-phone rang. He sat up and reached into his pocket. The caller ID on the front said 'Jason.'

"Perfect!" he whispered to himself. "He'll help me get my mind off of Mitch."

"Hey," he said into the tiny phone. Jason's voice came onto the other end.

"Hi, Nate! How was the wedding?"

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. Just the topic he wanted to think about….

"It was great," he said; annoyed .

"You sure? You sound mad or something."

"Me? No. I'm fine! Couldn't be better! So glad you called when you did!" Nate said, hoping Jason wouldn't notice the level of sarcasm in his voice. Jason chuckled.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like to hear from me and I wanted to know what was going on. I bet Mitchie looked beautiful up there." Jason sighed contentedly on the other end of the line.

"Yup. Beautiful," Nate said, closing his eyes and lying down once more.

"Nate, it really does sound like something's up. Would you like to talk for a little bit? I could make some time."

Nate sighed.

"Fine. You win. I'm just…I just….I guess I'm kinda' depressed is all."

Jason paused for a moment before answering.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"No," Nate whined. "That's part of the problem."

"Well, then, maybe you should get one!"

"Yeah. Ok. I guess that's it then," Nate said.

"Ok. Well, I gotta' go now. Bye, Nate!"

Nate heard the other end click and turned off his phone.

"I've gotta' get out of the house," he muttered to himself, grabbing some dark glasses and scarf to cover his face so he wasn't recognizable. "Maybe Jason's right. I should try and find a girlfriend."

Running outside, he hopped into his car and was decided to go downtown to a sub shop. Once there, he parked the car and ran inside.

'_Remember,'_ he thought to himself. _'You're looking for girls.' _

The person at the counter was a young teenage girl who was as skinny as a toothpick and with long, drab blond hair. She looked completely bored.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, monotonously.

"I'd like…an..._All American_, please," Nate answered, smiling. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to face the doorway next to her.

"Beefy!" she called.

"What?!" An older, rather fat man with greasy black hair, horrible five o'clock shadow and a large t-shirt that barely covered his torso came into the doorway.

"One _All American_," the girl said, pointing to Nate. Nate looked over at the man and cringed. 'Beefy' rolled his snarled as he walked back through the doorway.

"And don't burn the meat this time, Beefy!" the girl cried to him. "That lady's burger earlier was supposed to be only partially rare, not only partially edible."

Nate gulped.

"You know, I'm actually not that hungry," he said, trying to smile. "I'll….come…back later."

"Whatev," the girl answered, tossing her hair. Nate turned and all but ran out of the shop.

'_I'm just gonna' go to the bookstore at the mall,'_ he thought. _'Nice and quiet there. And no 'Beefy.''_

When he got to the store, Nate bought a small latté and started wandering down the long rows of books. After twenty minutes, he decided that this was boring and was about to leave when he came upon a girl. She was standing with her back to him; her long, wavy, honey-brown hair falling delicately onto her shoulders and her whole body stretched out as she reached in vain for a large book that was just beyond her reach.

"Here, let me get that for you," Nate said quickly, stepping forward and reaching for the book himself. The girl turned around and looked up at him; her green eyes sparkling like emeralds in the bright light that came from the ceiling, landing on her like a spotlight. For a moment, Nate stood; mesmerized. Then, he recognized her.

"Linda?"

The girl stared hard at him; her brows knit together. Nate suddenly remembered he still had his 'disguise' on. He quickly took off the glasses and un-wrapped the scarf from around his face.

"It's me! Nate!"

Recognition suddenly flooded onto Linda's face.

"Oh! Nate! I'm so sorry. I couldn't see who it was. Forgive me."

"No problem," Nate said, grinning widely. "That was kinda' the point."

Linda giggled.

"Thanks for getting my book."

"Yeah. No, sure," Nate said. "They really should have ladders here." Linda smiled for a response; her cheeks glowing a soft pink in comparison to her white complexion and cherry colored lips. Then, it hit Nate. _She_ could be his girlfriend! Sure, she wasn't Mitchie, but she was cute and sweet and might help to take his mind off of Mitchie for a while.

"Hey, Linda," Nate said, suddenly nervous at the prospect of having to ask her out.

"What?' Linda asked, innocently.

"I was wondering. Do you think….maybe….you could….I don't know….go on a date? Uh…that is…with me?"

Linda's eyes lit up.

"Sure!" she said, trying hard to make it appear as though she wasn't quite as enthusiastic and excited about it as she actually was.

"Cool," Nate replied, smiling. "Where would you like to go?"

"I'm a sucker for fairs," Linda said, blushing a bit. "There's one over in Ellisville this Saturday. Would…that be ok?"

"Of course," Nate answered. "Sounds great."

"If we buy the ticket-bracelets, then we can go on any ride as many times as we want 'till midnight. And I can work out getting them. The bracelets start at 8:00 p.m. Maybe you could pick me up at my house around 7:30?"

"7:30 it is then."

Linda wrote something down on a slip of paper and handed it to Nate with a smile.

"Here's my address. See you then?"

"Thanks," Nate said, taking the small piece of paper. "See you then."

Linda smiled and turned and walked out of the store.

**Ok. I know that Linda isn't Caitlyn and it's not quite the same, but please just try to think of her as a Caitlyn-type-character….(sorry, but, WHO is Caitlyn again? I was too concentrated on Smitchie to notice her as much….((don't be mad at me!)) **

**Hope you liked it, and, for those of you who don't already have the drill pretty much down, if you don't review, I don't post more. So, REVIEW!! (and any ideas or anything you have for this story or an idea for another are greatly appreciated as well. I may not use all of them ((and probably won't just to let you know)), but I will try to incorporate as much as possible that fits with the story line I want. Thanks!!)**


	3. First Date

Nate looked down at the clock on the dash board. It was 7:30. He was right on time.

"I hope this is the right address," he whispered to himself as he pulled into the large driveway of a small, little red house. He quickly got out of the car and ran up to the big, white door. Breathing deeply, he lifted his hand and made a quick wrap on the door with his knuckles. A few minutes later, the door knob started to wiggle and the door was opened. Linda stood there. Her luscious honey colored hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was wearing simple shirt and pair of tan pants.

"Hi," she said, excitedly.

"Hey," Nate answered, looking her over. "You look really great, tonight."

"Oh, stop it," Linda said, rolling her eyes. "It's not like it's a prom dress or anything. Anyway. Ready to go?"

"Sure," Nate said, running to the car and opening her door for her.

"Thanks." Linda giggled as she got in.

The evening passed by quickly, and Nate found that being with Linda was a lot less painful than he had thought. In fact, he was sorry when the time came for him to drop her back off at his house.

"That was a lot of fun," Linda said as Nate accompanied her back to her door. "Thank you for taking me."

"No problem," Nate said. "It was my pleasure. I'm just glad you liked it."

Linda smiled and reached into her purse for her keys.

"So, I'll…..see you again soon?" she asked, looking up at him with a soft longing in her eyes. Nate looked away.

"I don't know. I'd like to."

Linda nodded and started fiddling with her keys. Nate looked down at her. The pale beams of moonlight rested on her, and her eyes shown like two, tiny stars as she looked up at him.

It was then, that Nate saw the longing that had been there since she first met him. It was then that he realized. She loved him. He gasped. Her face fell.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worry spreading over her.

"F-fine," he stuttered. Half of her mouth went into a smile.

"Well, then…I guess….goodnight." She turned around and unlocked the large, white door. Nate sighed.

"Linda?" he said softly, just before she went in.

"Yes?" She turned to face him, hope inching into her face.

"Thank you," Nate said. Confusion clouded Linda's face. Nate smiled, and then bent down to kiss her.

**Hi. I know that was short, but I just wanted to post **_**something**_** so my faithful readers don't get desperate. And, I didn't really know what to write……this is kinda hard because I have almost no basis or anything. **

**OH! And, I just realized that this story and my "Of Love and Rain" have almost the same summary, and basically the same Prologue. So, I am going to change the summary for this. You will have the new one soon. REVIEW!! (I need at **_**least**_** 7 more. And I'll be nice and say please ((you guys who review, really are great. Thanks a heap!)))**


	4. Talking to Jason

For the next few days, all Nate could think about was Linda. He told himself that it wasn't fair to do what he was doing to her, but there was a part of him that found comfort in being around her. Her smile was consoling, her pink cheeks and cheerful expression lifted him up and those eyes……

So, when the next week came around, he found himself calling up her house.

"Hello?" Linda answered.

"Yeah. Hey, Linda. It's Nate."

"Hi, Nate!" Linda responded cheerfully. "What's up?"

"This is a little short notice, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me." Nate shifted uncomfortably in his chair as a small voice in the back of his head continued to warn him that this was not a good idea.

"Sure. And this time, you choose." Linda giggled.

"Ok. Maybe…..a movie?"

"Sounds great! Which one?"

"Let's get to the mall at say, 7:00 and see what's playing when."

"Ok. You want me to pay?"

"No," Nate said, before she was done talking. "Of course I'll pay. Have a great day, Linda."

"Wait!" Linda cried, just before Nate hung up.

"What is it?" Nate asked, full of concern.

"Was there a specific day in there somewhere? I mean, I can be ready every night at 7:00 if you want, but…."

Nate felt his whole body turn crimson.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Tonight?"

Linda giggled.

"Tonight. At 7:00. See ya'!"

Nate slammed the phone down on the hook and fell back onto the couch, sighing.

"Could you be more of an idiot!" he yelled at himself.

"Is this a bad time?" a familiar voice came from beside the couch. Nate looked up to see Jason standing there; his straight, dark hair falling over his large sun-glasses, a smile on his face.

"Jason!" Nate cried, hopping up and hugging him.

"I feel so appreciated," Jason said, chuckling. "Not even the massage therapists treated me like that."

Nate looked at Jason quizzically.

"Massage therapists?"

"Yeah. Manager took me to this awesome massage place. One word: Wow. Anyway. What's up?"

"I got that girlfriend you suggested," Nate said, sitting back down on the large couch.

"I see," Jason said, placing his baggage on the table and hopping onto the couch next to Nate. "She nice?"

"She's great." Nate sighed and looked down. Jason rapped an arm consolingly around Nate.

"Still not over that thing that was depressing you?" he asked. Nate shook his head. "You know, I could help you out more if I knew what was going on," Jason hinted. Nate looked up at him.

"Promise you won't, like, laugh or get mad at me or anything?"

"Nah. I probably will. But you can tell me anyway," Jason said, chuckling. Nate stared sternly at him. "Fine. Fine. You win. Just tell me! I'm dying here!"

"Ok. I'm….I think I….I'm in love with Mitchie."

To Nate's astonishment, Jason nodded.

"Yup."

"Wait just a darn minute here," Nate said, confused. "You….know?"

"Nate, when Shane had amnesia, you were all _over_ that girl. Every time you called me. 'Mitchie this,' 'Mitchie that.' I was almost sick of her name for a small period of time."

Nate looked away.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Anyway. I bet your problem is now," Jason continued. "That you want to go out with this new girl, but you're afraid that a) your love for Mitchie is going to get in the way, or b) that it's not fair for this girl because she loves you and you don't entirely love her. Am I correct?"

"_How_ do you know these thing!?" Nate shouted at him.

"I'm not as dumb as I seem," Jason said, shrugging. "The wonderful thing about people thinking you're an idiot is that they don't pay attention to you. People tell me stuff that, had I seemed more…normal….they might have been more wary to tell me. That; and I use my brain. I see and hear all sorts of things and I always take it in."

Nate looked over at him. He knew he'd think differently about Jason from now on. He had always treated Jason like the stupid, clown of the group. Now, he would give Jason the respect that he now knew Jason deserved.

Suddenly, from somewhere in the house, a clock rang out the time. It was 6:45.

"Crap!" Nate cried, jumping up. "I've got to get over to Linda's house!"

Jason smiled as Nate grabbed his 'disguise' and headed out the door.

"Bring me back a birdhouse!"

**Alright. Now, another chapter that may have seemed a little….I don't know, needless. But, it has it's place. You'll see. You're just supposed to be "getting to know the characters better" I guess. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!! **

**OH! (READ THIS!!) The next chapter will be coming just after this one (like, at the same time….) and it's a huge cliffhanger and (I think) much more interesting. Ok. Just wanted to let you know that. Hope this story isn't too boring!!**


	5. Girl Of Your Dreams

"That was hilarious!!" Linda cried, laughing, as Nate walked her back up her driveway after the movie.

"I'll say," Nate said, chuckling. "Thank you so much for coming with me."

When they got up to the door, Linda turned to face him.

"Thank you, Nate."

"You're welcome," Nate said, and then he gave her a smile. Linda stopped smiling and looked up at him, seriously.

"Nate?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know. I'm sorry if I seem forward or anything, but I have to tell you. I love you." Nate stopped smiling and stared at her. "I know you're probably thinking 'she just wants to be with me 'cause I'm famous and I'm a rock-star.' But that's not true. I seriously love you. You're funny and amazing and cool and…..just a really nice _person_. And I enjoy being with you so much."

Nate stared down into the emeralds the creator had given to her for eyes. And he realized. Linda _was_ the girl for him. The perfect girl for him.

Linda looked down, now embarrassed, at the pavement. I tiny tear trickled down her eyes.

"He doesn't feel the same way," she thought. "Oh well."

She turned and was about to go into her house when Nate caught her arm. She turned her head to look back at him. He was smiling.

"What?" Linda asked, confusion creeping onto her face. Nate pulled her up to him so that his lips were right by her ear.

"Linda," he whispered. "I can't let you go. You're the perfect girl for me. You're sweet and intelligent and kind and you love me for who I am. I wouldn't want anyone else. Even if an angel was put before me. You already are one." She looked up into his eyes, hope and joy both beginning to creep onto her face.

"You mean?" she whispered. Nate smiled.

"Yep. Linda, I love you."

And he closed his lips to hers.

That night, Nate had a dream.

He was sitting on his couch at night when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and ran to open the door. On the threshold stood Mitchie and two police men. Both looked grave and Mitchie looked close to tears.

"What's happened?" Nate asked, wondering if the two policemen were to restrain Mitchie or him or…someone else.

"I'm afraid that Linda….has died," the first policeman said.

"What!?" Nate cried.

"She was in a car, on the street next to this one. It was dark, and she couldn't see well. A drunk driver pulled out and hit her straight on. The other driver lived, but she didn't."

"She was going to see you," Mitchie said, through her tears.

"I told her to come," Nate said, more to himself. "I was going to….propose…I never knew that….."

"Well, it happened," the other policeman said. "Nothing can be done now."

"It's all your fault!" Mitchie cried, coming up to Nate and staring at him angrily. "If you had gone over there instead, she'd be alive! I hate you!"

Mitchie fell in a heap at the doorstep. Nate couldn't even move to comfort her and he knew it'd be no good anyway.

"We'd like you to come with us," the policemen said, sternly, to Nate. Nate's eyes grew wide as he saw the moonlight bounce of the silver of a hand-cuff.

"No!" Nate cried, pushing past the policemen and running to the road where the accident had been. In the darkness, he could barely make out the lines of a car in the distance. He ran over to the spot and soon realized that the car was upside down, and no one was in it.

"No. Linda!" he cried. "_Linda__!"_

He woke up, his brow covered in sweat; breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream," he reassured himself. "It doesn't mean a thing. It won't happen."

But did he really believe that?

**Ok. You guys better think yourselves lucky because I was going to make the dream a **_**whole lot**_** creepier than that. But I didn't (not that it wasn't just a tad bit creepy….)**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will think about writing more!! At least 7-10 reviews please. OH! AND if you review within an hour of my posing this (or as soon as school or whatever allows...) I will give you honorable mention in the next chapter. THANX!!  
**


	6. Apples, Rings and Phone Calls

**DISCLAIMER**** (and ****CLAIMER****): I do not own 'Camp Rock' or 'Nate' or 'Jason' or anything, but this storyline and the character 'Linda' are both mine. So, no stealing.**

**Ok. Second of all, **_**thank you so much**_** to _"__Ch3eSuS'x_" for being the first person to review!! (check out her story 'Take a Breath.' It's awesome!!) And also, I **_**big**_** thank you to "**_**Baby D**_**" who is **_**always**_** faithful and wonderful in both reading, and reviewing. And there are many other faithful reviewers and readers I could mention, but that would take all day and I think you want to get to the story. **_**So…………………………**_

Linda hopped into the car next to Nate.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Nate sat there, staring blankly out the windshield.

"_Nate__!"_ she shouted. Nate started and turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"You seem a little…I don't know. Worried. Stressed. Is something bothering you? Anything we need to talk about?"

Linda looked up at him, half worried at what his response would be.

"Me? Stressed? No way! I'm fine." Nate gave her as genuine a smile as he could. She relaxed a little and smiled back.

"Fine. Where are we going?" she asked.

"Some place….special," Nate answered mysteriously.

Ten minutes later, Nate pulled the car into a large grove and underneath a humongous apple tree. The leaves all over the large tree were just starting to turn and apples spotted the ground like little freckles. Linda opened the car door and stared out into the twilight. Nate slammed his door shut and ran over to stand next to her.

"It looks beautiful here," Linda whispered, staring at the declining sun.

"Yeah," Nate said, wrapping an arm around her waist. "The way the light hits everything…" He paused and touched her cheek. "And everyone," he continued. "Makes it all _beautiful_."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Nate," she breathed.

"You're welcome," Nate responded, aloud. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

His dark hair fell into his sparkling eyes; his face was soft and glowing; his embrace was strong and protective. In her eyes, he was perfect.

"I love you," Linda whispered. Nate smiled.

Linda stopped smiling and pulled away from him. Turning around, she stood in front of him, facing him.

"Nate?" she asked, concern clouding her face.

"What is it?" Nate asked.

"Nate, I need to know. Do you...do you still love Mitchie?"

Nate was taken aback. He hadn't thought Linda knew anything about this. Had it been that obvious before?

"Why…why…" he started to ask, but Linda interrupted him.

"I need to know, Nate. Because…I love you. And I need to know if you're with me because…..because…." She broke down and fell onto the grass. Nate hurried down next to her and wrapped his arm around her once again.

"Linda?" he asked, lifting her chin up so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"What?" she asked, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I did. I did love Mitchie. But….I can't explain. I just….She'll always have a special place in my heart. But I….I love you. More than anything or anyone else. And, even though I said it last Friday, I don't think I fully realized it 'till I came here with you. You see, that's part of the reason that I came here. I was wondering myself the same question that you asked me. 'Do I still love Mitchie?' And you know what? No. I don't. I love you, my sweet, soft sunshine. My everything. My darling, Linda."

Linda looked up at him with admiration, respect, love, and a million other emotions. And then, as they sat there underneath the spreading apple tree in the soft twilight, Nate bent down his head to her face and kissed her.

The next day, Jason was lying, spread out, on the large couch in the living room when Nate came in, holding a small, velvet box.

"Whatcha' got there?" Jason asked, sitting up.

"It's a box," Nate mumbled, looking down at it. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can see that. What's _in_ the box?"

"Something," Nate mumbled again. Jason sighed.

"You're exasperating. Will you just tell me already?"

Nate came and sat down next to him.

"Fine. It's a ring," he said, opening it. It was indeed a ring. There was ring of silver, entwined with another, thinner ring of silver so that it looked like a wreath. And, on the very top, sat a small, shining blue gem. Around that, on either side, sat three tiny diamonds; all in a row.

"I'm thinking of proposing to Linda. Sometime soon. I just…I don't know if I should yet. Maybe it's too early."

Jason stared in wonder at the tiny ring.

"It's real pretty. Where did you get that thing? Can I have one?"

Nate looked up at Jason with an odd look on his face.

"I'm just _kidding_," Jason said, shaking his head. "I thought you knew me better than _that._"

"Yeah…." Nate said, shutting the box.

"I think you should hurry up and do it," Jason said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" Nate asked, looking at Jason doubtfully.

"Really. And soon," Jason responded. "You need somebody."

Nate chuckled.

"Thanks. I'm going to call Linda."

"You're proposing right now?" Jason asked; eyes widening.

"No, stupid," Nate said, picking up the phone and dialing her number.

"I'm asking her out on another date. One more date, and then maybe I can do it."

"Oh. Ok," Jason said, kicking his feet back up on the cushions and changing the channel on the TV.

The phone rang for a couple seconds, and then Linda picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Linda. It's Nate."

"Oh. Hi," Linda said, and Nate noticed she sounded either painful or worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked, nervously.

"I'm fine," Linda said. Then, Nate heard something strange on the other end, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"You should go," Linda said suddenly.

"What? Wait. Linda? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. Just go. Goodbye."

**Hmmm…..cliff-hanger…….hee hee hee. Anyway. Thanks for reading! How'd you like it? Tell me in a review!! PLEASE!! REVIEW!! The first 5 people to review and/or put this on their favorites list or any of that in the first 20 minutes of my posting this, gets honorable mention in the last chapter. And, if I like any of the stories you have written, I might put up honorable mention of them too. Thanks!!**


	7. Cries and Tears

**Thank you so much to ****Baby D****, ****Elinka****, ****Sherra1018****, ****jasminekpk,**** Ch3eSuS'x** **and others for reviewing last time! You guys are great!!**

Nate heard the dial tone start. He put down the receiver and stared at the phone in disbelief.

"What was that?" Jason asked, looking up at Nate.

"I don't know," Nate answered, still staring down at the phone. "There was this weird noise and then she just….hung up."

Jason threw his legs around and jumped up to stand beside Nate.

"I'm calling her back," Nate said, picking up the phone again.

"Ok," Jason said cheerfully, sitting down again.

The phone kept ringing, and Nate was about to give up when Linda came on.

"Hello?" she said feebly.

"Linda?" Nate asked, worried now.

"Nate, I thought I told you…"

"I know. But, you got me worried. Please. I don't know what's wrong, but maybe I can help."

"No," Linda said, and Nate thought she sounded like she was crying. "Nate. No. That's just the problem. It's me. Just…just forget me. Please."

"What?" Nate said, eyes widening. "No. Linda, no. I can't. Why are you saying that?"

"Nate, please. Just…do it. But, Nate?"

"Yes?" Nate said.

"I…I can't do it," Linda said. Nate was confused and could hear Linda sobbing. Suddenly, Linda's voice broke out.

"No, please, please don't make me! No!! I can't!!"

Then, Nate heard a scream and a large crash and then the line went dead.

Nate threw the phone down and ran to the front door and threw on his coat.

"What the heck? What happened, Nate?" Jason asked, running up behind him.

"Jason?" Nate said, voice shaking.

"What is it?"

"Jason, I want you to call the police."

Jason stared at Nate for a second before finally responding.

"Wh-why?"

Nate looked up at Jason painfully.

"Jason, I heard Linda screaming on the other end and….I don't know what's wrong with her. I'm going to go over there and find out, though. And, I want you to call the police. Please. Just do it."

"Of course," Jason said, sobering and running over to the phone.

"Tell them to go to Linda's house," Nate called out, and then shouted the location before flinging open the door and running to his car.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into Linda's driveway. Her car was there, but the house had an empty, strange look to it that Nate found un-nerving. He jumped out of the car and hurried over to the door, making a quick wrap on the heavy wood. There was no answer. Nate knocked again. Again, no sound came from within. Nate tried the handle of the door. It was unlocked, so she hurried in.

"Linda? Linda!?" he called out, rushing into the living room. His eyes opened wide. The room was a complete wreck. Furniture was overturned, objects had been flung about, there was broken glass on the dark wooden floor, and the phone was lying, off the hook on the floor by the large glass door across the room. Nate started shaking and fell to the floor, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

******Alright. Sorry that it has taken this long for the next chapter to come. I have been extremely busy these past few days. I hope you guys like this last chapter and it's not too boring. I'm sorry if it's not as good as some of the other ones and I know it's kinda short…..I was kinda in a rush to just put out a new chapter. Anyway, REVIEWS!! I would like at least 7 or 8 if possible before I put out a new chapter. Thanks!!**


	8. Dark Notes

**Alright. Sorry that it has taken this long for the next chapter to come. I have been extremely busy these past few days. I hope you guys like this last chapter and it's not too boring. I'm sorry if it's not as good as some of the other ones. I was kinda in a rush to just put out a new chapter. Anyway, REVIEWS!! I would like at least 7 or 8 if possible before I put out a new chapter. Thanks!! **

Nate heard a siren in the distance, sounding like a faraway bell. But it never seemed to get closer. He was just floating in a world of darkness; a world in which all senses seemed far off and unreal. Suddenly, though, he felt himself being lifted and placed onto something and a faint voice came.

"You think he'll be ok?"

"I don't know," a second voice answered, softer and a little less deep than the first. "I hope so."

Nate tried desperately to pull himself back to reality. He struggled to sit up, but something pushed him back.

"No, no, buddy. Stay there. You're not quite yourself right now. Relax."

"No," Nate moaned. "I have to…I have to save her. Please."

He tried once more to get up, but the strong hands pushed him back once more.

"Please!" Nate cried out. "Please! You don't understand! I have to save her. She's gone! It's my fault! I have to rescue her!"

Jason looked up at Shane.

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "He doesn't look that good. Or sound that good, for that matter."

"The paramedic guy said we should just let him rest for right now," Shan answered, staring at the nearly unconscious Nate, lying on the stretcher.

"I'm so glad you got home when you did," Jason said, sighing. Then a thought struck him. "Wait, where's Mitchie?"

"She's at her parent's house," Shane replied. "She wanted to have a little time alone with them so I said I would stop by and see you and then come pick her up in an hour and a half. She's not going to take Linda's disappearance well." Shane looked over at the front door where the policemen were still filing in and out of the small house. Jason was about to respond when Nate's voice came again.

"J-jason? Where am I?"

"You're outside on a stretcher," Shane replied, helping Nate sit up.

"Sh-shane?" Nate said, looking up at him. "How did you get here?"

"He just returned from his honey moon," Jason said for him.

Nate nodded, a blank expression on his face, and looked around. Suddenly, he remembered everything that had happened. He gasped and was about to leap off the stretcher, but Jason and Shane stopped him.

"Whoa there, boy," Jason said.

"Guys, let go right now if you know what's good for you," Nate snarled under his breath, looking up at them; his brows nit in anger.

"And why would that be?" Jason questioned.

Nate sighed and changed tactics.

"Guys, come on! You've got to let me help her!"

"What could _you_ possibly do?" Shane asked. Just then, a policeman came over to them, holding a small piece of note paper.

"Excuse me, sirs," he said, looking at all three of the guys. "But we found this. It's addressed to you." The policeman pointed to Nate. Nate reached forward, snatched up the piece of paper and began reading aloud.

" 'You won't look into this if you know what's good for you, Nate. And if you better forget you even knew your precious girl. Do that, and I will _think_ about letting her go—better yet, live.' "

**I'm so bad!! 'What's going to happen?!' ****Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!! ****I'm sorry if this was either too short or really weird or both. I'm rapidly running out of ideas and basically just writing whatever comes to mind on the spot (please don't yell at me and horribly criticize my writing…..I'm trying my best!) Thank you to all that reviewed. Now, I expect at least 7 more REVIEWS before I write more (and I'm being nice. Most people say 10 or more…) Thank you so much, dear readers!!**


	9. A Forgotten Love

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed!! (I'm too tired to say all the names…..)**

When he was finished reading the letter, Nate just sat there; staring at the small sheet of paper. Shane put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok, buddy," he said gently. Nate shrugged his hand off and stared up at him, his eyes blazing with anger.

"How do you know?!" he shouted.

Shane was startled.

"I'm just trying to comfort you," he said.

"I don't want comfort. Comfort isn't going to help me find her. Comfort isn't going to rescue her from the…lunatic who captured her and wrote this. Comfort isn't going to…." Nate stopped, a tear slipping from his eyelid and starting to roll down his cheek, mixing with the light, misty rain that had just started.

"I'm sorry, Nate," Shane said, looking down at him painfully. "I just…" Shane sighed. "Are you going to try to forget her like the note says?"

Nate looked up at him, shocked.

"Of course not!" he yelled, jumping off the stretcher and running to his car.

"Nate! Wait!" Jason and Shane cried simultaneously, both starting to run after him. But Nate paid no attention to him. He quickly started the engine and sped off.

"I think that went quite well," Jason said to Shane as they stood, staring after Nate.

Nate came to town a few minutes later and pulled into the lot of a fast food place.

"I'd like a coke," he said monotonously. The cashier smiled sweetly.

"Please take a seat over there," she said, pointing out a counter with a long row of stools attached. "We'll bring it right out."

Nate nodded and went to sit down. As he did, a girl walked into building. It was now raining harder and the girl's long, brown curls glinted with little raindrops. Nate looked over at her. There was something oddly familiar about her. She met his gaze and smiled. After she had ordered, she came down and sat next to Nate.

"Hello," she said, giggling.

"Hello," Nate said.

"You don't remember me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Nate looked away. They reminded him too much of Linda's eyes.

"Should I?" he replied.

"The name's Caitlyn," the girl said. "We met and sorta…'dated' at Camp Rock? About two years ago?"

Nate looked up and stared at her for a moment. Recognition suddenly filled his face.

"Oh yeah. What are you doing here?"

"It's called ordering a sandwich." She giggled.

"Right," Nate said.

"I was actually thinking about you today," Caitlyn said. "I was remembering how much fun it was when we….'dated.' And wishing we were still together."

Nate tried his best to control himself. He didn't really like remembering dating Caitlyn in the first place, and now was definitely not when he needed to be reminded about it.

"Mm-hmm," he said, looking desperately in the direction of the front counter to see if his drink was there yet.

"You think we…..could again?" Caitlyn said, scooting over a little closer to him.

"What?" Nate asked, still looking in the direction of the counter.

"Date. Go out together," Caitlyn said, moving right next to him and tracing her finger on his arm. Nate lost it. He whirled around and jumped away from her.

"Get away from me," he shouted. Caitlyn drew back and stared up at him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked.

" 'Sweetheart?' I knew you for less than a week! And we haven't even seen eachother for two years! I already have a girl. She is the most amazing person in the world and I would do _anything_ for her. Even die. And besides. Even if I didn't have her, I would never go out with someone as overconfident and conceited as you. You think you can just show up and put on your charm and expect me to fall head over heels in love and take me back to my place. Well, 'sweetheart,' it doesn't work that way."

Caitlyn's face was a strange mixture of fear and anger as she stared up at him.

Nate ran over to the counter, picked up his drink and threw down five dollars before starting for the door.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is too much," the cashier cried out to him.

"Keep the change," Nate yelled as he stomped out the door. He quickly got into his car and drove away. Caitlyn got up and ran out the door.

"There's no going back now, Nate," she whispered as his car drove out of sight. "You're going to pay for this."

**Ooooo!! What was that last part about?? You'll have to wait until I post more!! Ha ha ha!! I hope you liked it. If you did, REVIEW!! I know a lot of you might not like it that Nate doesn't like Caitlyn and all that, but I'm sorry. It's crucial for the story line and I've already racked my brain over ten thousand other plots and this one fits and makes sense the most. Thank you for reading!! I'll try to post more soon!! **


	10. Tainted Message

_**Ok. Thank you to…'Sherra1018' especially for reviewing first, and then to 'jasminekpk,' 'Baby D,' 'GeeTheCrazyStalkerGirl' and 'Elinka' for reviewing too! You guys are all amazing!! Here's some more of the story now….(it's kinda long. sorry.)……**_

Nate was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Nate? It's me. Shane. Mitchie's waiting downstairs so open up, will ya'?"

Nate made no move to unlock the door.

"Nate, I have a key if it has to come to that…"

Nate moaned and opened the door.

"Finally!" Shane said as he stepped into the room. Nate rolled his eyes and lay down on the bed again.

"What do you want," he whispered.

"You need to leave this room and get something to eat. Jason told me yesterday morning, before he left for the weekend, that you've only had a half of a glass of water since it happened. That was like, two or three days ago."

"I'm not hungry," Nate stated softly.

"Listen. I know what you're going through. But I'm sure Linda wouldn't want you to starve yourself worrying about her." Shane put his hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate shrugged it off and stood up.

"Shane, I appreciate your wanting to help, but…" he paused and listened.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie's calling my name," Nate said, flinging the door open and running downstairs. Shane hopped up and dashed after him.

"What is it?" Nate asked as he reached the bottom step.

"There you are," Mitchie said. "I've been calling you for five minutes now. A package just arrived for you." Mitchie handed Nate a small, rectangular brown box.

"A package? For me?" Nate whispered to himself. He flipped out his pocket knife, sliced the tape open, and then carefully pulled open the brown flaps. Inside, filling up almost the entire box, were hundreds of little, blue packing peanuts.

"So much for _that_," Nate said, sighing. "I thought it seemed light. Probably a practical joke or something."

"Dig through it," Mitchie coaxed, obviously wanting to know what it was.

"Ok," Nate said, burrowing through the peanuts until he got to the bottom. There, lay a single, black tape with nothing on it but a small label marked, "Nate."

"What the heck is that?" Mitchie asked, looking at the small tape curiously.

"I don't know," Nate mumbled, walking over to the stereo and stuffing the tape into the closest empty slot. A deep garbled voice, that had obviously been slowed down and tampered with, appeared a few seconds later. Nate felt his blood chill as he listened to the words.

"Hello, Nate. Yes, I know who you are. Unfortunately for you, you've made a few big mistakes and I intend to see that they don't go un-punished. It's going to get ugly, Nate. I tried to warn you before, but you just ignored me. Let's see if I can get your attention now. Oh. And, Linda says hi." At that moment on the tape, a shrill scream came and then the tape stopped. Shane shuddered and Nate just sat there, staring into space. Mitchie looked over to Shane, confusion clouding her face.

"Wait. What's happening? That….person is with Linda?" Nate rolled his eyes and wheeled to face Shane.

"You didn't tell her, _did_ you?" he asked.

Shane bit his lip, but didn't answer.

"What? Tell me what?" Mitchie asked, turning her head back and forth between Shane and Nate.

"Linda's been kidnapped," Nate answered.

"We think," Shane put in quickly. Mitchie's eyes grew big.

"What?!" she cried, staring at Nate in horror.

"Yeah. Her place had been ransacked and…" Nate put his head in his hands, tears starting to well up in his throat and fill his eyes. Mitchie turned angrily to Nate, her face hot.

"Shane, how could you not tell me this?" she shouted.

"Mitchie. Come on. Think about it. I was just trying to protect you. You can be real emotional sometime and I didn't want to say anything until it was sure that she'd been kidnapped."

Tears started flowing down Mitchie's cheeks. Shane reached over and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly, she gasped.

"What is it?" Shane asked, nervously.

"We should take that tape to the Police Station. Maybe they can mess with it and we can find out the identity of the voice."

Nate looked up at her.

"Mitchie, you're a genius," he said, jumping up and running to the door.

"Umm, Nate?" Shane called.

"What is it?" Nate asked, turning back. Shane held up a little black object.

"You forgot the tape," he said. Nate smacked his hand on his forehead and hurried forward to grab the tape.

"And us," Mitchie said, standing up and starting towards the door as well. "We want to go with you. I want to be as much help as I can."

Nate sighed and beckoned for her and Shane to follow him.

Soon, they arrived at the Police Station. Nate hurried in first and went up to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the young officer behind the desk asked.

"Yes. I'd like to speak to the Chief, please," Nate said.

"Concerning?"

"A couple days ago, Linda Colen went missing and I received a threatening, anonymous letter. The Chief was there at the scene and told me that if I received anything else to bring it to him. And I just did. A tape with a threatening message. The voice on the tape was deep and it sounded like it had been tampered with so I was wondering if you could, maybe….mess with it. Get it back to normal so we can hear the voice."

The young officer looked up at the large clock above him and then back at Nate.

"The Chief is just going into a business meeting. However, if you'll give me the tape and come with me, I can get some men working on it."

Nate nodded and handed him the tape.

"This way please," the officer said, opening a door beside him and beckoning Nate to go through. Nate motioned for Mitchie and Shane to follow him.

Twenty minutes later, Nate was standing in the room where the men were working on the tape, looking out the window when Shane came up to him. Shane's face was ashen and he looked worried.

"Umm, Nate? They finally got the tape back to its original state. You need to hear it." Shane led Nate over to the station where the tape was being tampered with, handed Nate one of the headsets and pressed play. Nate's eyes went wide with disbelief. The voice now playing on the tape was Jason's.

_**Omg!! Did you like it? Cliff hanger!! (again. i know. that's just my style, sorry…it keeps people interested. most of the time...). Anyway. Some more REVIEWS, por favor. Thanks for reading!!**_


	11. A Mind Engulfed In Darkness

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
**

Nate dropped the headset and fell back into a seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mitchie in the opposite corner, crying. Shane pressed stop on the tape and looked down at Nate. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke. Then Nate's soft, grief-stricken voice was heard.

"I can't believe it," he murmured, staring out in front of him.

"I know," Shane said. "Come on. Let's get you home. _I'll_ drive."

Shane motioned for Mitchie to come and they both helped Nate out of the station and into his car.

On the way back to Nate's house, Shane and Mitchie conversed about what had happened.

"I just can't believe it's Jason," Mitchie moaned afterward from the front seat. Shane nodded and Nate just sat in the back seat, staring out the window at the setting sun.

"Nate? Are you ok?" Mitchie asked, looking back at him.

"What!? Who?!" Nate cried out, looking around.

"You, Nate. Are you ok?" Mitchie asked her expression filled with doubt and worry.

"What? Me? Yeah," Nate answered. Mitchie looked anxiously at him for a moment and then turned her head back to Shane.

"Shane?" she whispered.

"What is it, beautiful?"

"We cannot leave him alone, tonight. There's no knowing what he could…what he _would_ do to himself."

"Yeah," Shane mumbled, his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "We can camp out in the guest room. Luckily, it's right next to Nate's room."

Mitchie agreed and a few minutes later, they pulled into the driveway. Nate hurried inside first and leaped up the steps to the second floor two at a time.

"We're gonna' stay here tonight," Shane called out, but Nate ignored him and ran into his room. A second later, he collapsed onto his bed and, since no one was around, curled up into the covers and cried himself to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Nate awoke to the faint music of his cell-phone ring tone and a vibrating in his pants' pockets. He reached down and pulled out the small phone.

"Hello?" he said, yawning.

"Hello," a voice answered. It was Jason. Nate stiffened.

"What do you want," he growled.

"Did you get my message?"

"What message?" Nate asked. Jason laughed.

"The second to latest," he said. Nate was confused. The tape had been the latest that he knew of. What was Jason talking about?

"Yeah," Nate replied. "I got the tape. That's not the latest?"

"Nope," Jason said, chuckling.

"Then what is?"

"Look out your window," the Jason said; then he hung up.

Nate slowly and fearfully rose up out of bed and tip-toed over to the window. There, in the darkness on the misty lawn, two people were struggling. Nate got closer to the glass and, as the two people got nearer and nearer to the lamplight of the pole by the street, Nate saw that it was a man holding a girl. She thrashed wildly, trying to escape the man's grip. Nate gasped.

"Linda," he whispered. Nate flew open his door and ran downstairs. Reaching the front door, he flung it open and ran out. The man and the girl were no-where in sight.

"Linda!" Nate cried. Then, suddenly, he felt something hard strike the back of his head and then the world became engulfed in utter darkness.

**In case you are wondering, yes. That does mean he became unconscious. **

**The posting more process will continue as soon as I have more. Hope you liked it and aren't too mad that it's a cliffy. Just to let my regular readers know, the only reason I keep writing "REVIEW" is for the people who are first time readers and who are starting the story right here. I know you guys are already nice enough to do it and smart enough to know I like them. Thanks again!!**


	12. Nate, Jason and a Letter of England

_**Very important-please read **_**: Ok. The day before yesterday, before I wrote the latest chapter, I had no idea where I wanted to go with this story. But now, I just got this WILD idea. Do you mind if there are quite a few chapters to come? I mean, I already have 11 and that's a good sized story, but the wild idea requires more. If you have any objections to this story continuing for a while, **_**please**_** write a review or message me (otherwise, I'm just going to go ahead with it). Thanks!**

Nate groaned and struggled to open his eyes. When he had, it was so dark that he thought he must be either still asleep or dreaming.

"Have a nice nap?" Jason's voice emerged not that far from him.

"If you wanted me to go to sleep, why didn't you just tell me instead of trying to do it for me?" Nate answered through his teeth; rubbing the back of his head.

Jason chuckled.

"Oh, but it was more fun to knock you out."

Nate ignored this comment.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a shed, tied up and waiting to be take to England, for reasons you'll find out later."

"England? And how do you plan to do that?"

"We're going to give you a drug that will make you sleep for a few days and then we'll transport you to England, using methods of our own, and lock you up in an old, abandoned castle once we get there," Jason answered.

"No, I mean it. Really, how are we going to get there?"

"I was being perfectly serious. I just left out a few more specific details. That's all."

"Wait, we?" Nate said.

"Yes. We. It's not like I'm doing this on my own. Thugs will do anything for money. And I do have a partner."

Nate sighed. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Where's Linda?" he growled.

"Safe, for now. Anyway. We don't want the police or Shane and Mitchie trying to track us, so you're going to write them a nice little note saying you're fine and they don't need to worry. And you will have absolutely no mention in it of where you're going, or where you've been or what's happened to you, understood?"

Nate was about to argue when he thought of something that could tip of Shane and Mitchie without tipping off Jason and whoever else he was working with.

"Fine," he agreed.

"I'll turn on the light switch for you, once I'm out of the room." Jason said. Nate heard the door shut and then, suddenly, the room was filled with a bright light. The light disclosed a small table with a piece of paper on it in the right corner of the otherwise empty, windowless shack. Nate blinked and walked over to the tiny table. After thinking through it and reminding himself of his plan again, he sat down and wrote the letter.

_Dear Shane and Mitchie,_

_At this point, I'm sure, you must be worried about me. But please, don't be. _

_I want to assure you that I'm fine and there's no reason for fear of any kind. _

_I have decided to go away for awhile so don't expect to see me any time soon._

_There are a few people I would like you to say goodbye to for me, cause cell-phones are useless here. Please say goodbye to Mom and Dad for me and say thanks to the Chief who was helping to find Linda. And, also, say goodbye to Harry too. _

_Love,_

_Nate_

_P.S. Oh, and, say hi to Big Ben for me, will you?_

"I'm done," Nate shouted. The light went off and Nate was again sitting in utter darkness. He heard the door open and shut and then Jason's voice again.

"Good. I'll just do this real quick and we can check the letter later. Nate was confused as to what he meant.

"What do you mean, 'do this'?"

Suddenly, Nate felt a pain in his left arm, as if someone was driving a needle into it.

"Nighty-night, Nate," Jason said, chuckling. Then Nate fell into unconsciousness once more.

**He's going to England!! Anyone know what the tip was in the letter?? Just wondering. Anyway. For those of you who don't know, please REVIEW. Thanks. Oh, and I can safely promise that I will be posting more VERY soon because I already have more written. Ttyl!!**

**P.S. This story might be my last on FanFiction (at least for quite a long while) 'cause my parents are getting a little ticked at how much time I spend on FanFiction…but I don't know yet. Like I said. **_**Might**_**….**


	13. Big Ben

As he slept, dream after dream haunted Nate; all going by in a whiz of wild colors and sounds. He tried to run from them; tried to escape, but he couldn't. And whatever happened, Jason's face was always there. Cackling and laughing at him. As the face came towards him yet again, Nate screamed and then, suddenly, he was awake. He looked around him. Again, there was nothing but darkness. However, suddenly, he felt himself being pulled up by strong arms.

"Stand up," he heard a gruff voice say. Nate tried his best to stand up, but the drug Jason had given him still had him in its grasp.

"I said stand up!" the gruff voice barked. Nate slowly straightened.

"Where am I? What's going on?" he moaned.

"Welcome to the palace, your majesty," the voice said and then, suddenly, a blaze of torches were lit and Nate looked up at the massive stone pillars and walls of an old throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane paced back and forth in the dimly lit living room and Mitchie sat in the corner, crying. Suddenly, they both heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Shane said firmly as he walked toward the door. When it was opened, he saw a 13 year old boy standing on the door step; his hand paused halfway to the doorbell.

"What do you want?" Shane shouted, a little angrier than he had wanted to. The boy moved back a step and looked up at Shane fearfully through his immense brown eyes.

"I have a letter from Nate," the boy said, shaking himself and holding out the letter. Shane snatched up the letter from the boy and shut the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Mitchie asked, coming up to him in the hallway. Shane didn't answer her, instead tearing off the envelope and starting to read the letter. A moment later, he dropped it and turned away from Mitchie.

"What is it?" Mitchie asked, frightened at the numerous possible things that could have happened. Shane again said nothing and just stood in the hallway, facing the door. Mitchie picked up the letter and started to read.

"It can't be," Shane said. "That just can't be him. He wouldn't do something like that to us."

"It's his handwriting, Shane," Mitchie pointed out.

"It doesn't make sense," Shane shouted, turning back around to her. "He must be in trouble and someone must have forced him to write it or something. I'm telling you, he wouldn't do this."

"Don't yell at _me_, Shane. I'm on your side," Mitchie said gently, and then continued to read. Something suddenly caught her attention.

"Hey, Shane. Look at this."

"What?" Shane asked, coming over to her side so he could read along.

"This line: 'Say hi to Big Ben for me.' Doesn't something seem odd about that?" "Why would it?" Shane asked, confused.

"Well, for one thing, it says 'say hi to Big Ben' instead of 'bye' like all the other requests. That just seems strange."

Mitchie studied it for a bit and then turned to Shane.

"Shane, I think it's some sort of message. Maybe he's trying to tell us where he is or where he's going or something."

"Then why didn't he just tell us outright?" Shane cried.

"Maybe he couldn't. And you've got to calm down, Shane. I'm worried too."

Shane sighed as Mitchie continued to stare down at the letter. A moment later, Mitchie gasped.

"Shane, who does Nate know named 'Big Ben'?" she asked, drilling him with her eyes.

"He doesn't know anyone called that. Not that I know of anyway. Do you know this person?"

"I sure do. But it's not a person. It's the famous clock tower in London."

Shane stared at Mitchie in surprise and bewilderment.

"So….what does that mean?"

"I don't really know. But I _think_ it means Nate wants us to go to England."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is this place?" Nate asked, looking around at the large room he was in.

"It's an old, abandoned castle belonging to some Lord or other in the 1700's," one of the thugs answered. "And we got special orders from the head that you can explore anywhere you want, but you're to stay in this lower level."

With that, the thug that Nate assumed was the 'leader' of the group, gathered the others and headed out through a tiny door; locking it behind them and leaving only two torches hanging in sconces on the wall next to Nate. Nate picked one and started off for the other side of the massive room.

Before he reached the other side, he found a small, wooden door not unlike the one the thugs had left by.

"You might as well," Nate thought, moving forward and trying the handle. The door swung open easily, exposing a small, stone chamber with a tiny spiral, stone staircase leading upward in the corner. Nate was curious and started quietly tip-toeing up the flight of steps, forgetting the warning the head thug had given him.

When he reached the top, there was yet another small door. Nate opened this and found himself standing in a long corridor with sets of doors reaching down to the end and torches blazing brilliantly on either side of each door. Nate was about to start forward when he saw the first door opening and heard a voice from the inside. He quickly put out his torch and hid in the shadows just as a short, stout man came into the stepped out.

"And I better not hear that ever again," he said, his deep Yorkshire accent bouncing off the stone walls and resounding through the corridor. The man shut the door behind him and walked past Nate and through another door to the left. Nate heard the click of the lock and quickly came out of his hiding place and walked over to the fist door. Part of him urged him to have caution, but the other part was overwhelmed with curiosity as to who the man had been talking to and what was in the room. The curious part eventually got the better of them, and Nate breathed out slowly and opened the door. As he stepped in, he gasped. Lying in the corner of the small room, bound and gagged with a blindfold over his eyes, lay Jason.

**HA!! I soooo have you people in my grasp!! Just kidding. I just enjoy leaving people hanging now and then……….ok, almost all the time. But thanks for reading and please REVIEW if you can!! Bye!! **


	14. Suspision

Nate stood, frozen in the threshold.

"How can this be?" he whispered to himself. Before Nate had time to think of what to do about it, Jason's limp body came to life; wriggling fiercely. Nate walked over to him, but made no move to help him, remembering what Jason had done to Linda and Nate himself.

"No longer the head in command?" he said, smiling slightly as he stared down at the helpless Jason. Jason stopped moving and lay frozen on the floor once more. "What happened? Mutiny, or did you do this to yourself?"

"N-nate?" Jason asked. His voice was hoarse and the words he spoke were barely audible. "Nate, is that you?"

Nate was surprised for a moment, but quickly regained his composure.

"Yes it's me, as if you didn't know," he responded bitterly.

"Nate, I'm so sorry. I tried to-,"

"Sorry?!" Nate cried. "Sorry doesn't cover even a quarter of what you did to Linda or me."

"Nate, what are you talking about?" Jason croaked.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about your kidnapping Linda, those…appalling letters and that threatening tape….the whole nine yards. How could you do something like that?" Nate was practically screaming now, and his whole body was trembling violently. The part of Jason's face that wasn't covered was creased with worry.

"Nate," he said hoarsely. "Please don't scream. They'll hear you; and if they come up and find you here, God only knows what they'll do to you."

Nate took several deep breaths and then sat down on the damp, stone floor.

"What the heck is going on?" Nate asked; his voice was barely above a whisper and tears filled his eyes.

"Nate," Jason said. "I swear I didn't do any of that stuff to you. I was on your side the entire time."

Nate looked over at him and sighed.

"Fine. I believe you," he said as he pulled off the blindfold. Jason's big, puppy-dog eyes stared up at him and Nate suddenly knew that Jason could never be the one behind all this. But if he wasn't, who was? "Ok. It's not you. But what happened? How did you get here? Why did I keep hearing your voice?"

Jason sighed.

"Here's what happened: the other morning, when you were up in your bedroom, Shane stopped over and asked about you. I told him where you were and then he left. However, as he was walking across the lawn to his car, something dropped out of his coat pocket and onto the ground. I tried to call out to him, but he was already in your car and starting to drive away. Once he was out of sight, I ran over and picked up the object. It turned out to be a letter and, oddly, it was addressed to me. I opened it. Inside, there was a single slip of paper. On it, there was only a single sentence reading, "You're going to be replaced." As soon as I finished reading it, I felt something at the hit the back of my head and then I fell into unconsciousness. And that's the whole story."

Nate's eyes were large and his voice came out slowly and in a whisper.

"So, does that mean it's…….Shane?"

**AHHHH!!!! (sorry it's so short) REVIEWS!!!! (and don't just say "I'm going to kill you if you don't write more. NOW.") Thanks!!**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER

**x**


	16. A Parting Meeting

_**Sorry, but could you people possibly review a tad bit more? If you can't that's fine….anyway………………..**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Linda looked out the small stone window onto the misty, grass covered hills that went on as far as the eye could see.

"You can't keep me here forever," she whispered, but she knew that they could.

"And why can't we," the deep, masculine voice replied back from the corner. We've got you, Jason and someone else we're gonna' go hassle with in a few minutes, after I visit Jason…." The voice cut off. Linda whirled around to face him.

"Who else now?" she shouted, staring at him with a mixture of fear and concern spreading across her face. The man grinned wide, but didn't respond. "Who is it?"!" Linda shouted again.

"You can't guess?" the man said, teasing her. Linda stared hard at him. The man laughed.

"Well, you're obviously getting no where with that so I might as well tell you. Although, I'm not so sure you want to hear it."

"Tell me!" Linda ordered.

"I suggest you re-check your status, Linda," the man growled. "You're not in the position to be making commands, here."

Linda sighed and sat down on the pile of straw below the small window.

"Ok. Go ahead. Who was it?" The man's grin grew until it was ear to ear. Slowly, he rose up out of his chair and approached Linda.

"Your dear little boyfriend."

Linda's face went ashen and her eyes grew wide.

"Nate!" she screamed, and then she was struck unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was going to…" Jason started to say, but he cut off in mid-sentence and put his finger to his lips. Nate looked at him curiously, but then he heard the reason for Jason's pause. Someone was coming up the stairs that led to the corridor outside Jason's door.

"Nate, get out of here quick!" Jason whispered.

Nate sat frozen, staring at the door.

"Now!" Jason said, slapping him. Nate jumped up and ran out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Go, Nate," Jason whispered, closing his eyes and falling back onto the straw.

As Nate got into the long corridor, he paused; listening intently. Loud, bulky steps continued to echo through the hallway, getting closer and closer. Nate bit his lip and then dove into the last door on the right. The steps ceased all together. The room Nate was now in was almost completely black. The only light there was, came through a tiny window near the ceiling that let in a small square of light, illuminating a pile of hay near the corner. As Nate looked over to the hay pile, he gasped. Lying there, completely still, lay Linda.

"Linda?" Nate whispered, staring at her with horror.

'Please don't be dead,' he thought. A grunt came from the hay pile. Nate strained his eyes and saw that Linda was moving. His entire face lit up and he rushed toward the corner.

"Linda!" he cried as he kneeled down onto the floor and swept her body into his lap. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Nate?" she asked, staring up at him. Then it all came together in her mind.

"Nate!" She threw her arms around him. Nate smiled and kissed her whole face.

"I love you," he whispered, before he kissed her lips.

"And I love you," Linda whispered back.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet? The two lovebirds finally found each other," a new voice said from the doorway. Suddenly, the room was filled with torchlight. Linda and Nate both looked up to see Caitlyn standing in the doorway, glaring at them. Nate fell back onto the straw.

"Caitlyn?" he said, staring at her. "You did all this?"

Caitlyn grinned.

"Hello, Nate. I tried to warn you, but it's like I've always said. Guys are so stubborn."

Nate sat dumbstruck for a moment, and then he quickly got up and stood protectively in front of Linda.

"You can't hurt her," he said, through gritted teeth.

"Nate," Caitlyn said smoothly. "This is your last chance to redeem yourself. So far, you're not doing such a good job at it, but we'll give it one last shot. What's it going to be? Her? Or me?"

Nate narrowed his eyes.

"Linda," he said; his voice firm and decided. Caitlyn fell back a step, obviously not expecting this answer from him. She was the one with a room full of thugs. Power and brute force were on her side, weren't they?

"Fine," she said icily. "Say goodbye, Nate."

Nate looked at her quizzically, keeping his body between the Linda and the thugs. However, the thugs didn't go after Linda. They went after Nate. All three of them picked him up off the ground and held him tight against themselves as Caitlyn stepped forward.

"Bye-bye, Sweetheart," she said, blowing him a kiss. Then the thugs picked him up, and threw him out the window; a two and a half story drop to the bottom of a stony cliff.

**Man! These ideas just keep rapidly popping into my head bigger and better (well, I don't know about the better part, that's up to you. But they are definitely getting bigger and stranger….)**

**Anyway. Hope you liked it, thank you for reading, sorry it took so long and REVIEWS requested, please. Gracias!!**


	17. Till Death Do They Part

**DISCLAIMER: Ok. Camp Rock characters aren't mine…yadda….yadda…however, Linda, Mary and Collin **_**are**_** mine. Oh. And the dog is too (hee hee hee). **

**Oh, btw: You guys are getting a lot better at reviews! Thanks! Hope you like this. Sorry it took so long……**

Linda looked on in horror as the thugs picked up Nate and tossed him out window. The thugs smiled and walked towards the door. Linda, eyes burning, turned her head to look at Caitlyn.

"You witch!" she cried, getting up and running toward Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked startled for a moment, but then grinned as the largest of the three brutes came forward and kicked her in the gut. Linda doubled over in pain and moaned as he body hit the cold, stone floor.

"Tsk, tsk, Linda," Caitlyn said, chuckling. "That should teach you not to go about calling people names. You could get hurt."

Caitlyn whispered into the ear of the closest man. He smiled and rounded his followers up, leading them out the door with a smug look on his face. Caitlyn turned back to Linda and grinned.

"Now, dear, have any preferences for how you would like to die?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid, Shane," Mitchie whispered as they sat in a plane, bound for England. Shane said nothing, instead continuing to stare out the tiny side window at the last golden rays of sunlight that were inching out of sight. Mitchie reached over and shut the plastic shade closed.

"Shane? Hello? I'm trying to talk to you."

Shane started and then relaxed as his eyes made contact with Mitchie's.

"Sorry, Mitch. What'd you say?"

"I said this is stupid," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "First of all, we don't know if he actually is in England. Second of all, if he is there, we don't know where the heck he is!"

Shane sighed.

"Mitch, I know you feel like this is stupid, and you have good reason too. But you have to trust me."

Mitchie looked away, but Shane took her head and forced her to look directly into his eyes. She started to cry.

"Shane, I'm so worried. What if we don't find him?"

"We'll find him," Shane stated.

"But-"

"We'll find him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The middle-age man whistled as he walked past the old castle towards the gorge he made it a point to walk to every day or so.

"Better than sitting around all day looking like an over heated tub of lard," his wife had said when she first brought up the idea. That was five years ago and now he was nice and lean.

As he rounded the bend that led into the gorge, his dog started to bark furiously. The man bent down and started rubbing the ears of the animal.

"What's wrong, Clover?" he asked in a thick, Yorkshire accent. The dog leapt out of his arms and sped towards a pile of rocks on the other side of the gorge, towards the castle. The man looked over at him curiously. Sighing, he started to make his way over. As he arrived at where the dog was, he froze. There, lying on the mound of sharp stones, lay a young man.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary cupped her hand over her eye to block the setting sun and scanned the horizon for her husband.

"Where could he have got to this time?" she muttered to herself. She turned back to the door and was about to re-enter the house when the dog that Collin had left home began to bark. Mary twisted back and saw the outline of her husband carrying something, or someone, on his back. Mary all but tumbled off the porch and hurried towards her husband.

"Collin!" she cried. As she reached him, she made out the lump of a human being on his back to be a teenage boy. "Whatever happened?" she asked, concerned.

Collin told her about walking down past the castle and finding the young man in the gorge.

"Gracious me," she mumbled as they lay him down on some cushions, once they had reached the porch. Collin was bent over the boy, checking for signs of life. A few moments later, Collin looked up at Mary, pain creasing his face.

"Is he alive?" Mary asked nervously.

**YOU will have to find out later. And yes. The boy IS Nate (other wise, why would Collin and Mary even be IN this story?)**

_**REVIEWS **_**requested (please) and have a nice day! (ok, anyone else feeling a little giddy today?)**


	18. Caretaker

**Ok. Just to prep you, the next chapter is about Collin and Mary giving Nate a nice funeral……..just kidding!!!!! BUT, that doesn't mean Nate isn't dead. In fact…..well, I'll just let you read on and find out for yourselves………….**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Collin looked up into Mary's anxious, glassy, blue eyes and sighed.

"He's very badly injured," he said, softly.

"I can see that, Collin. And?" Mary prodded.

"But he's not dead," Collin stated. Mary let out a sigh of relief.

"Collin, you very nearly scared me to death. Don't do that again." And with that, she sniffed and hastened into the house. A few moments later, she emerged from the small building with a large cup of water in one hand, and a basket of medicine and bandages in the other, nestled up against her hip. Collin smiled and the couple spent the next half hour dressing the young man's various wounds.

When they were done, Mary stood and looked down at the boy, a gleam of satisfaction in her eye.

"Well, Collin, we did well. I think it's high time we try and wake him," she said to her husband.

Collin nodded his head in agreement, he didn't talk much when he could help it, and poured half of the cup of water on the young man's face. The boy awoke with a gasp and looked about at his surroundings.

"W-where am I?" he asked, struggling to sit up. Mary pushed him back down.

"None of that, now," she said, gently. "You're on the moors, in England if you didn't know. I am Mary Boswell and this is my husband Collin Boswell. What's your name, young sir?"

"Nate," the boy answered.

"That's quite a nasty fall you took, young Nate. We've been tending to your wounds this past hour. What were you doing that made you fall?"

Nate was sure the woman was merely curious, but he noticed a strange gleam in her eye that disturbed him.

"I was….that is, I fell. I was in the castle," Nate answered, stuttering.

"What were you doing up there?" Mary pressed. Again, Nate noticed the strange, curious gleam in the woman's eye.

"Oh, leave the poor boy alone, Mary," Collin said, speaking up for the first time. "Maybe his dog ran in there or something and he had to go in and find the poor creature. Either way, it's none of our business."

Both Nate and Mary were astonished to hear so much from the man. Mary straightened, nodded and receded into the house once more. When she was gone, Collin turned to Nate.

"So, Nate," Collin shifted in his seat as he spoke. "You most likely have a destination in mind that you need to get to, but you are welcome to stay with us as long as need be."

"Thank you, Mr. Boswell," Nate said, wincing as he struggled once more to sit up. "But I'm afraid I do have a destination and I need to get there as soon as possible."

"Well, in that case, I won't detain you," Collin replied, helping Nate to his feet. "However," on behalf of my wife and myself, I must say we would like for you to stay for supper. Marry is preparing the table for three this very minute."

Nate smiled.

"Supper would be wonderful, Mr. Boswell."

"Collin," Collin inserted, hurriedly. "I insist you call me Collin."

"Thank you, Collin," Nate responded. Supper went by quickly and, while Mary cleaned up afterwards, Collin insisted Nate sit outside with him for a minute while he smoked.

"It's nice to have a little company," Collin said between breaths. Nate nodded and they both sat back in the comfortable, large, wooden rockers.

After a few moments' silence, Collin turned to Nate, staring straight at him.

"I'm not a simpleton, Nate," he said, his face serious. Nate was taken aback.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked, nervously.

"My wife was overly curious and I could tell you were not yet ready to tell two strangers your story. However, I can tell there's something fowl afoot here. That fall you took couldn't have been an accident. You were pushed. But it's ok. You can trust me. Will you tell me the whole story?"

Nate looked straight into the warm green eyes of the friendly, middle-aged man and broke down. He told him everything from when he was about to propose to Linda, to when Caitlyn had him thrown into the gorge. Throughout the story, Collin just sat in still, nodding occasionally as his massive wooden chair rocked his body back and forth. When Nate was done with the tale, Collin jumped up.

"Well, I mustn't detain you a moment longer," he said as Nate rose, painfully. "Is there anything else I can get you before you leave?"

Nate thought for a minute.

"Is it possible I could get a tape recorder?"

Collin stared at Nate quizzically a few moments before answering.

"Yes. I do believe we have one. It's old, but still useful. I'll go and get it."

Ten minutes later, Nate was fully equipped and waving goodbye to Mary and Collin. Collin watched as Nate got farther and farther out of sight. Then, as Nate disappeared altogether, Collin turned to his wife.

"Get me the phone," he ordered; his face grim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nate walked up to the castle, he glanced up at the large, stone windows. Neither a sound nor a light came from within them. Nate was nearly ready to believe that Caitlyn had taken Linda and abandoned the castle when he heard an ear-splitting scream cut the silence of the night. Nate immediately recognized the voice as Linda's. What had just happened? Had she been hurt or tortured or….killed?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I am not guaranteeing either that Linda is or isn't dead now. And I'm not guaranteeing that this story has a happy ending. Ha ha ha!!! Maybe about 3 or 4 more chapters left. Is that ok? Oh. And sorry if this was "short." **

**REVIEWS please. Thanks. You people are the greatest!**


	19. From Life to Death and Back Again

**IT IS SNOWING HERE!!!!! YAY!! **

**Alright I'm good now. Anyway…….**

**Ok. I am sooooo sorry that I haven't put up a chapter up for a week. I was grounded from the computer so I couldn't write, much less post any chapters. However, I'll make up for it by giving you a stunning chapter that, hopefully, will make you cry at the end. Ok? Ok…..**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The piercing note of the scream made Nate's blood curdle and he rushed into the shadowy entrance of the massive stone structure. As Nate reached the dark inside of the first corridor, a hand was clapped over his mouth and a knee thrust to his groin. Nate doubled over, moaning; the pain coursing through the lower half of his body. A flaming torch was produced and a short, stubby man stepped forward, chuckling in a deep, throaty voice with a grin plastered onto his face.

"Well, well, Nate. Back from the dead I see. You're good. We'll have to tell Caitlyn to throw you from the tallest tower next time. Either that or leave you there, sleeping for a hundred years."

The man who had spoken gazed around expectantly for someone to laugh at his joke. The two men holding Nate exchanged a quick look and then began a series of annoying, short, forced laughs. The first man rolled his eyes and silenced them with a single move of the hand.

"Take him up to Miss Caitlyn," he said, handing one of them the torch and then walking out into the moonlit night.

Nate, still in terrible pain, stumbled his way up the stone steps to the second level with the guards holding him in iron grips. When they reached the top, they pulled Nate over to a new door and dropped him in a heap on the floor. The guard on Nate's right pulled out a set of keys, unlocked the door and then dragged Nate into the room.

Nate looked up to see Caitlyn standing above him; bewilderment clouding her eyes.

"How the hell did you survive that fall?" she cried. Nate grunted and fell once more onto the floor. Caitlyn's facial expression went from surprised to satisfied in one second.

"Oh well," she said, grabbing Nate's collar and shoving him into the corner. "I suppose it's better this way. Now Jason can be here to join our little party."

Nate pulled up his head and now saw Linda and Jason close to him, both wriggling furiously in the ropes they were tied with and both staring straight at Caitlyn. Nate turned his head in her direction and saw why. She was slowly approaching him with tiny, deliberate steps; a grin on her face and a knife in her hand.

"Wait," Nate cried, pausing as he heaved himself up onto the hay, his hands behind his back. "Caitlyn, please. Think about this."

"I already have, Nate," Caitlyn said, starting toward him again.

"Caitlyn, have you gone mad?" Nate screamed.

"Yes, Nate. I have gone mad," Caitlyn said, stopping. "My entire life I've had problems. Problems at home. Problems in school. Problems with love. And about four months ago, those problems all joined to make one big problem. This one. I tried to warn you, but did you listen? No. And neither would your stupid little girlfriend," Caitlyn said, gesturing to Linda. "All I told her to do was tell you that she didn't love you anymore and you couldn't be together. But she had to get all lovey-dovey on me while you were on the phone together. That's when I decided that desperate measures needed to be taken."

"But how did you make it sound like Jason that I was talking to? How did you get all these….thugs to help you? How the heck did you cover your tracks so well?"

"Oh, that was all simple. I happened to have an acquaintance that was an expert impressionist. He made it his life's work to study people and figure how to sound and act exactly like someone. Where the thugs were concerned, all they asked for was dough. It's amazing what money can get you in this day and age. And as for covering my tracks-," Caitlyn paused and stared directly at Nate, smiling evily. "All I had to do was make you look in all the wrong places. Make it seem like it was someone else. Easy. And now, my dear Nate, I think you've heard just about enough. Any last words?"

"And stop," Nate said, smiling as a tiny click was heard behind him. Caitlyn's look of confusion turned to horror as Nate produced the small tape recorder that Colin had given him. Caitlyn's face went red and her eyes turned to black slits.

"Well, Nate. You've just signed your girlfriend's death warrant. And won't it be so nice for you to see her die!"

Caitlyn thrust the knife at Linda. But before it could reach her, Jason thrust himself in front of her.

"NOOOO!!!" Nate screamed as the blade struck Jason's body, right where his heart was located. Nate slid himself over to Jason.

"No, Jason," he whispered, pleading; his voice choked with tears. "Please don't go. Please. Stay. Don't die. No."

Jason looked up into Nate's face and smiled softly.

"I-it…it'll be….ok, Nate," he stuttered, painfully reaching up a hand to Nate's face. Nate grabbed it, the tears flowing down his cheeks and landing on Jason's chest.

"N-nate? Please. P-protect Linda. And….yourself. Tr…try to fight back. And….remember. I….love…both of you."

And with that, Jason's eyes closed and he fell back onto the straw.

**Holy Ca-rap (and no, that's not a typo)!! Did that tear at your emotions? Phew. It did to 're probably thinking I'm pretty evil right now, right? But you've got to admit. That was so not what you were expecting, right? Actually, I wasn't expecting it either. It just came out that way. Let's say…..7 reviews this time? If you can? Great. TTYL.**


	20. ReadNOT A CHAPTER

Ok. I'm really sorry, especially since this is a cliff-hanger, but I won't be able to write on here or any of my other stories for about a week. I'm going down south for my brother's wedding and to visit some other relatives. But I will try and post a chapter as soon as I get back. I can still recieve reviews and PMs about anything you need, though. Thanks!!

~Novella~

P.S. FanFiction, please don't kick me off or anything for doing this, since it isn't technically a chapter......


	21. Sweet and Sour

**Back by popular demand......**

**I'm soooo sorry!! If I had known that all of you were so interested in this story...I guess...I guess I just never really took this story seriously myself. I apologize.**

**Anyway. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

  
**

Nate's entire body tightened and he slowly turned around to face Caitlyn; seething. Caitlyn stared down at Jason's limp, lifeless body for a few moments and then glanced back over at Nate; a smile fixed on her face that seemed to be a strange mix of pity and satisfaction. Then, she laughed.

"Well, that's what he gets for trying to be heroic...." she snickered. "As for you, Nate, what's it going to be?"

Nate stared up at her for a moment, studying her; a hard scowl on his face. Then, all of a sudden, it changed into a sly grin.

"You know what, Caitlyn," he said, rising from the floor, "I want you back. Clearly I was mistaken in thinking that you were just a regular girl who was just into me because I was famous. Throughout all of this, you've not only proven how cunning and genius you are, but you've demonstrated extreme devotion to me."

Caitlyn's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened wide in disbelief.

"But--but, Nate," Linda squeaked from the hay pile behind him.

"Shut up!" Nate cried, kicking straw back at her. "I don't want you anymore! Whatever you thought we had was not real."

Then, he turned back to Caitlyn and held his arms up.

"Come here, baby," he said. His voice was so alluring and smooth and his awaiting figure was so sexy and appealing that no girl in the world could have resisted him. Caitlyn smiled and let out a squeal of rapture; rushing to him. Nate enveloped her in his arms, bent his head down to hers and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh, Nate," Caitlyn whispered in between breaths.

"Shh," Nate said. "No words, my sweet. Not now."

***

Linda looked on in horror at the intimate scene that was developing before her. This couldn't be the same Nate. Something was wrong. Something _**had**_ to be wrong. But even she didn't really believe what she was saying. Nate had never used that voice with _**her**_ before. He'd never held her and kissed her like that. Tears started to seep out of her eyes and she was about to cry out to Nate a second time when she heard a far off sound in the distance. She strained her ears and listened hard. No. It couldn't be.... Yes! It was! The Police had come! She glanced back up at Nate and Caitlyn and saw that they too had heard.

***

Caitlyn turned her gaze from Nate to the small window and listened as hard as she could. Suddenly, here eyes went wide and her gaze flew back to Nate; fury apparent in her now hard features.

For a moment, Nate seemed always confused at hearing the distant siren and howling call of hounds. However, a large grin spread over his face as he slowly realized what it meant.

"You!" Caitlyn cried suddenly; enraged. She ripped herself out of his grip and tried to make a grab for the bloody knife that still lay amid the scattered straw on the floor. Nate caught her before she could, though, and tried to pin her hands behind her back. However, his attempt failed and Caitlyn wrenched out of his grip. She twirled quickly around to face him and grinned.

"Lights out, Nate," she said, laughing. Then she punched Nate hard in the face. Nate staggered backwards and fell into the straw pile next to Linda and Jason. Seemingly from far away, he heard Linda scream and the harsh cry of a man, then his world turned to black.

***

Nate awoke to something cold and wet being dragged multiple times across his face. His eyes fluttered open and he realized that a huge, old looking hound-dog was licking him.

"Riley!" a man cried sharply. "Down! Bad boy!"

Nate groaned and sat up; glancing around at his surroundings. He was in a comfortable, warm cabin that looked oddly familiar.

"Had a good sleep, castle boy?" said an equally familiar voice from the corner of the room. Nate's head flung around and his eyes lit up.

"Collin!"

The middle-aged man smiled and he rose from his rocker and walked over to where Nate was lying.

"Where am I?" Nate asked, looking around him.

"You're in my cabin," Collin answered, helping Nate up off of the bed. "The police are outside and would like to speak with you when you're ready. Don't worry, Nate, those thugs and that girl with the knife are in custody."

Nate sighed in relief. However, a moment later, a thought rushed into his head.

"What about Linda?" he cried, frantically.

"The other girl? The one who was tied up in the corner?"

Nate nodded impatiently.

"She's in the other room. She wanted to talk to you, but I wouldn't let her wake you. She's in the room through there." Collin motioned behind him to a large, wooden doorframe and Nate hurried through it.

"Nate?" Linda's voice asked as he rushed in. Nate twirled around to face her and let out a joyful cry.

"Linda, you're alright!" He swooped her up into his arms and touched his lips firmly to hers; holding her tightly. When he was done, he set her back down gently on the wooden floorboards and stared deeply into her eyes; his own eyes full of pain.

"Linda, I'm so sorry. About what happened with Caitlyn-,"

Linda put a finger to his lips.

"I understand now, Nate. It's ok. You were doing it to save us."

Nate smiled for a moment, but then his face turned dark.

"I just wish I could have saved Jason," he muttered, painfully.

At that moment, both of them heard footsteps behind them and turned around to see Collin coming up to them; a grin on his face.

"Should we tell him now, Linda?" he asked. Linda returned his grin with a delighted smile of her own.

"Yes," she stated.

"Show me what?" Nate inquired, his face scrunching up confusedly. Linda and Collin laughed.

"Come on in!" they cried in unison. Once again, the floorboards creaked with the footsteps of yet another person and then a voice was heard from the other side of the room.

"Hello, Nate," it called. Nate twirled once again to see Jason standing behind him.

"JASON!!!" Nate cried out, running over to him and enclosing his brother in a bear hug.

"Easy there, tiger," Jason called out, laughing. "Or should I say, bear. I may not have died from that wound, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt!"

"Oh, right," Nate said, withdrawing his arms from their clinging grip on Jason. Jason smiled and leaned his head over to Nate's.

"Nate," he whispered. "Forget about me for now. There is an incredibly beautiful lady here who is _incredibly_ glad you're alive right now and I would take this chance."

Nate looked up at him, confused.

Jason smiled and started to walk out of the room, whistling "Here Comes the Bride" and dragging Collin behind him.

"Oh," Nate said softly. He breathed in slowly and walked back over to Linda.

"Linda," he inquired softly. "Do--do you love me?"

"Of course I do, Nate. I thought you knew that."

"Well, I do, but...I mean...do you _**really**_ love me?"

Linda stared up into his luscious brown eyes for a second, and then smiled.

"Yes, Nate. I really do love you."

"Then, Linda," Nate said, bending down onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Linda let out a squeal of delight and threw herself into his arms; tears rolling down her face in torrents.

"Yes, Nate! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!"

"And I love you!" Nate cried, kissing her.

***

Nate's eyes flew open and he sat up; the soft sunlight of the morning falling on him. He looked around him. He was in his own bedroom, in his own bed. Linda, Collin and Jason were no-where to be seen.

Had it all been a dream?

* * *

**There!! YOU HAPPY!?!? And it was really long too!! Lucky...and I slaved over it for an hour!! (well, maybe not THAT long....) **

**Please review if you can! Last chapter is next!!**


	22. A Dream Come True

**Here you go. An ending. Finally.**

* * *

Nate sat up on the bed, groggily rubbing his head. He could hear the soft warbling of voices downstairs, and then the soft noise of the front door closing and a car driving off soon after. Standing up slowly, he opened the door of his bedroom and poked his head out.

"Hello?" he called, but the only reply he received was an empty echo. Sighing, he closed the door behind him and started down the stairs. As he plodded somberly down the open staircase, suddenly, without knowing why, tears came to his eyes, slithering in their soft courses down his pale face. What part of this all had been a dream? What parts could he believe and remember as fact, or was it all to be some faded memory that only he could recall? And what about Linda; did she even exist, or was she some shadow he had dreamt up? Imagined? Coming into the kitchen, he put his head on the counter, banging a fist on the hard wood. The tears were starting to flow more rapidly now, but he didn't care.

"Linda…" he whispered in despair. "Linda…"

"Nate?" A voice suddenly called out, echoing through the large house. Nate's face flew up instantly. He knew that sound. And then a moment later, there she was, standing before him. Her honey-blond hair flowing in soft coiled ringlets to her shoulders, her green eyes sparkling like stars as she looked into his. His heart melted.

"Linda."

The next moment, he was at her side, taking her in his arms. He held her tight to him, as close as possible, but gentle like a child.

"Nate," she breathed into his chest, tears starting to trickle down her own face, leaving tiny wet patterned stains on his bed-shirt. He adored it. He adored her.

"We feared for your life," Linda cried, her throat choked with tears. "You were fine until we got to the airplane for home. Then you just collapsed at my feet in a heap."

More tears came to Linda's eyes as she mulled over that painful memory, the sirens of the ambulance, reverberating in her brain, mixing with her own shrieks and the ever-mounting fears that she would lose him yet again.

"We hurried you home as quickly as possible after that. You've been asleep for days now. Oh Nate, I was so worried. I...I thought I'd lost you again."

Nate took her face in his hand, staring down at that sweet, lovely, tear-stained face.

"I will never leave you, Linda. Do you hear that? Never again. And don't you leave me either, my precious," he said, kissing her forehead. "My darling," he said, this time softer, with a kiss on her nose. "My love, my heart, my all," he said in the softest of whispers, and then he leaned down and pressed his own lips to hers in a firm, but at the same time the most gentlest of embraces.

As they pulled away, a smile came to Nate's face.

"Linda, darling, as I have apparently forgotten some of my memory, I'll need you to refresh me a bit. I seem to remember proposing to you in a dreary little cabin in Britain after we'd both nearly gotten killed. Is that correct?"

A laughing smile came to Linda's face and she nodded.

"Well," Nate said. "Seeing as how that is so terribly unromantic of a situation, and I didn't even have a ring, I'm sorry but it just won't do. I shall have to propose to you again."

And with that, he looked around, picked up a milk-jug ring, and bent down on one knee.

"I have no beautiful bejeweled adornment for thine finger, my lady, but I ask that you accept this humble token of my love for you," here he placed the bottle-cap on her finger before continuing, "and answer me this question: Will. You. Marry. Me?"

Linda leapt into his arms, embracing him.

"Oh of course I will!" she cried out, kissing him. Then, his forehead bent to hers, Nate whispered into her ear,

"This time I'll make sure we're always together. I love you to the moon and back, I love you to the stars and back, and I'll love you forever and for always. I'm yours."

THE END!

* * *

**Wow. Ok well, I gave you an ending…..after about a year, I got back onto my fanfiction account and realized that I was mean enough to leave this story on the SECOND TO LAST chapter and not give you an ending. I even had to go back through and read the whole thing to remember how I wanted to end it! Haha, well, sorry it's a little hastily written and therefore not the best it could be, but I hope it's satisfying enough. I'll try and get on this account more! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
